Hero
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: My first chapter of my first multi-chapter fic! Dedicated to Ttobba, TetraLink17, and Natey. 3  Dead Rising belongs to Capcom. These fics were requested by Ttobba. Reviews are appreciated! I love my fans!
1. Chapter 1

AN ;

Again on the weird computer but I'm gonna do my best to edit before I post it. Anyway, this fic is dedicated to Ttobba for his next request.

It will be a multi chapter fic, my first, and I'll try not to rush too much.

I haven't played Dead Rising in a while and writing this is kind of making me want to.

Also, I haven't seen Katey get zombified, or Chuck get killled by zombies but I can pretty much guess. Anyway, here goes nothing.

Thanks for the reviews Ttobba.

Dead Rising and all of the characters belong to Capcom.

Ps, each chapter will have a headline/title that I believe fits with the character. First one up will be Chuck, then Stacey, and last Katey.

Chuck's was inspired by " Hero " by Nickelback.

To TetraLink17 :

Thank you for the message! I really appreciate that you enjoy my fics and that is EXACTLY why I write them. 3

I tried to message you back but you have PMS turned off. D8

Anyway, I will definitely be writing more and if you have any requests then please message or review! 83

If not, check my authors page and I have other ways to contact me on there.

THANKS SO MUCH!

I love you guys!

~ Lil Red.

* * *

|~| ë Ʀ Ǿ

* * *

I heard the patter of their feet behind me as I made my way across the zombie infested mall.

Splatters of blood blotched the tiled floor as a heated pan I gave to one of the survivors collided with a zombies face. The demented turned towards us as we ran. I could hear their screams, covered in blood, my heart pounding faster in my chest as I began to jog at this point.

" Are we close? " I heard a female ask.

" Almost. " I replied. We were infact close to the safehouse. I entered the maitenance room, carrying one of the tired and injured females in my arms. I was tired. Exausted more like it and my body felt like a pool of jello. I needed to rest...but when you're stuck in zombie infested mall with a time limit of when you're gonna die, and innocent people who are in danger..it's hard. I sighed as I helped them all into the shaft that led to the inner safehouse. The only exit that worked. I checked my watch. Katey would be needing her zombrex. After bidding a goodbye to the survivors, they went to their seperate rooms or just loitered the halls, I went to check on Katey and Stacey. Upon entering the security room, Stacey was sitting in her normal chair, eyes on the screens until I entered and she looked towards me, smiled, before looking back to her screens.

" How long has she been out? "

I noticed that Katey was laying down, facing the couch sleeping soundly.

" About twenty minutes. " Stacey turned in her chair to look at me. I grabbed a paper cup and poured myself some water.

" Ya know Chuck, you can sit for a few minutes. " She looked worried.

" Nope. I heard more people out there I need to save. " I crushed the cup in my hand and threw it into the trash can. It bounced off the side and fell to the floor. I grunted.

" That was the first time you missed. " Stacey added.

" Yeah. " I went over, picked it up and put it in the can.

" I'll be back. " I turned for the door.

" Chuck, she's gonna need her zombrex soon. Remember. "

I nodded. " I know. "

I glanced back to my sleeping daughter. She was so cute.

I exited the security room and went back out into the mall. I used a pitchfork combined with a shotgun which gave me a boomstick to destroy some of the infected in my path. I headed to the Palisades mall. Rescueing a few more survivors, I checked my watch. It was 6:30 am. Katey needed her zombrex in 30 minutes. I began to rush. I couldn't believe I lost track of time.

My cellphone went off, it was Stacey.

" Chuck, Katey needs her zombrex. "

" On my way! " I hung up and urged the survivors to rush. We ran through the mall until one of them got grabbed. I turned and used a pistol to shoot off the zombie. We made our way back across the park and into the mall. Time was ticking. I checked my watch.

6:55.

I wasn't going to make it. I began to panic. My mind thrown in circles, my stomach cramping and twisting. I pushed myself to go faster, but the faster I went, the slower I became. My body was so tired..but Katey's life weas at stake. My legs gave out. A few of the survivors helped me up as I scorned myself for failing. We made it to the safehouse.

I ran past all of them, including sullivan. My watch beeping at me. I opened the security door. Out of breath.

Stacey screamed as Katey fell to the floor.

My heart sank. I didn't make it.

FUCK.

I fell to my knees. It felt as though my heart had been shredded into millions of pieces. I was still out of breath. Stacey's screams became silent to me.

My heart pounded in my chest, or what was left of it. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks but I felt so numb I couldn't move. I was frozen.

My mind was drifting off to the night Samantha got murdered.

I couldn't save Sam...I couldn't save Katey...what kind of hero was I?

It felt as if I was watching myself from above me. As if I was watching some kind of movie..a horror tragedy..some pitiful guy who lived to please his whole life...ends up losing his wife and his daughter to something that little kids have nightmares about...what a novel.

Stacey was moving around me but it was blurred. I saw Katey get up. Her eyes were clouded and a thin line of drool was dripping from her cold, pale , lips. She was hungry. She lunged at Stacey and began to violently rip her to shred with her teeth. I still couldn't move. I was urging myself to run..to shoot..to put her out of her misery but I couldn't do anything.

Stacey was destroyed. Blood, guts, tissue all sorts layed all over the floor and over myself. Katey turned to me, covered in blood I again reminded myself of Sam. I cried harder but I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried or what I did.

She stepped closer to me. He blonde hair soaked with blood. I stared before I absently spoke.

" You're my best girl Katey...come to daddy. "

I lifted my gun as she got closer. Tears pouring as I glanced through her childhood from when she was a baby living our happy life.

I cocked the gun as she stepped closer...she lunged. I aimed for her head and shot.

BANG.

She fell to the floor. Dead.

A bullet to her head. Her blood pooled around her. I crawled forward, still crying.

" Goodbye sweet heart. "

...

" AHHHH! "

I sat up covered in sweat. I was laying on the couch in the security room, Katey was snuggled next to me and Stacey was sleeping not so cozily in her chair. I was surprised neither had woken from my scream..I was glad it was just a dream. I got up, moving quietly and carefully as to not wake Katey or Stacey up. I moved over to the chair and lifted Stacey up into a bridal position. She rolled a bit and rubbed her nose but was still sleeping. I carefully placed her behind Katey on the couch and covered them up.

" Sleep tight girls. "

I turned to exit the room after rubbing my face.

" I love you both. "

* * *

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

AN ;

The second chapter of Ttobba's requested multi-fiction.

I just actually looked up ending F on youtube and just stared at the screen it was THAT bad. I felt bad, but it was just..dumb. Lol.

Anyway, here's the fic.

To Ttobba, sorry about the late-ness again. Takes a bit for inspiration and I'd been busy again.

Anyway, enjoy.

-Listens to Kill the sound by Celldweller as she writes this.

Oh and, this fic might be a twist instead of copying that exact fail ending. " F " = FAIL. EPIC FAIL ENDING.

Dead Rising belongs to Capcom.

* * *

_**[ **__**Ƒ Ʃ Ƌ Ʀ**__** ]**_

* * *

I was frozen watching Chuck hold onto Katey's backpack. I was lacking in this department and could never imagine what it could feel like to lose someone like that. I stepped forward and reached out a hand.

" It's not your fault Chuck. "

He winced at my touch, I withdrew my hand and bit my bottom lip.

I closed my eyes as I remember a time when I was 6. I was at school in the play yard, I had knocked over a younger kid on accident and hurt them pretty badly. I remember the blood dripping from their nose. I remember crying and being sent to the corner, and explaining to my mom when she got called to the school to pick me up why I was upset and my side of the story.

" Stacey. " She said.

" It's not your fault. Don't worry. " Her smile was warm and comforting, I smiled snapping back to the present. Chuck stood there still, contemplating. It was as if his brain couldn't catch up to what had happened. I just watched for a few minutes before trying again.

" Chuck. "

He turned, eyes hazed over, blood covering him as he lunged at my throat. I screamed.

I woke up tossing in the chair, Chuck was standing over me and Katey was asleep on the couch.

" Stacey! " He whispered, shaking my arm gently. I jumped into his arms. He shuddered quickly before wrapping them around me.

" It was just a bad dream, Stacey. You're ok now. " I shoved my face deeper into his chest as I cried silently as to not wake up Katey.

" What did you dream about anyway? "

When I managed to calm myself down I pulled away enough to take a deep breath, tears still coming down my face.

" I dreamed Katey died. "

I could feel his heart sink.

" And then you.."

His eyes widened a little bit.

" You were a zombie..and you ate me. "

He looked down before leaning in close. " Stacey, it's ok. Katey's ok, I'm here and obviously not a zombie. It was just a dream. " He held me again, it was warm and comforting.

After settling down, and a few cups of coffee later, Chuck headed back onto the field for survivors and zombrex. I watched the screens, my head tilting to the side as I tried to stay awake..but sleep..sleep was just too...

I woke up to Chuck shaking me again.

" Oh God sorry I fell- "

" Satcey...where's Katey? "

I rubbed my eyes before standing.

" Wha? What do you m- "

" WHERE IS KATEY? MY DAUGHTER? " He shook me harder now.

I pushed away.

" Right on the couch! " I looked over, it was empty except for her puff puff back pack. Alarmed I began to panic. I LOST KATEY. A ZOMBIE GOT HER. SULLIVAN GOT HER..SOMEONE GOT HER!

" SHE WAS RIGHT THERE CHUCK! I SWEAR ! "

He grabbed the backpack again...Deja vous...

I stepped forward and touched his shoulder.

" Chuck! I'm so sorry..I.."

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

I turned, the door was being pushed open by a zombie, I screamed and tried to hold it shut but it was no match for me...It threw me back and came into the room, it had " friends" with it. They grunted and screamed before one dove at me, I dodged and threw the chair in it's direction, the zombies went for Chuck and killed him, seconds later they dissapeared and Chuck got up. Bloody, cold, hazy eyes...he was dead...he was one of them. I screamed as he chased me through the room, I ran out.

I ran and kept running down the steps, around the corner, down more steps, around the next corner, down a hall. No matter how hard I tried he followed. I ran into a room and locked the door, seconds later he broke it down, I hid in a corner under a sheet. Crying, panting, hoping he would go away...like this was some bad horror movie...

He came closer, found me, grabbed me and threw me to the floor...he sunk his teeth into my flesh and began tearing me apart..limb by limb...

I SCREAMED.

I sat up in bed. Sweat covering me. I looked to my right, a bright yellow alarm clock was sitting on a dresser..it read " 2:50 am. " I sighed, looking around. I was in Chuck and I's room. I felt something move inside me. I reached a hand down and felt my portruding stomach. Our new baby. I was alive. I was me. The baby was gonna be here in a month. The sheets shifted next to me as Chuck sat up.

" You alright sweet heart? " He tugged me close, I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

" Bad dream. "

" Same bad dream? "

" Yes, without the monkeys. "

" I told you not to eat that banana sundae before bed but you didn't listen to me. " He kissed my neck.

" You're right..no more bananas..."

" Now get some sleep sweet heart, we have to be up early to get Katey to school and then you to the doctors. " I nodded, we kissed before he layed back down and sleep claimed him.

I sighed.

I was alive. Pregnant, but alive. Chuck was alive. I tip-toed out of our room and down the hall peeking into Katey's room, she was alive. I climbed back into bed and layed down.

I suddenly had the urge for bananas...but I refrained from getting any. I rubbed my stomach before I closed my eyes.

" No more bananas for you. "

I shook Chuck's arm.

" Yes Stacey? " He grunted sleepily.

" Tomorrow can we get a dream catcher? "

" Whatever you want, now get some sleep. "

I curled up next to him, and as my eyes closed I tried to dream of peacefull things...too bad shortly after my water broke.

* * *

The end.


End file.
